Clothes
by MMAD about SVU
Summary: A story, each chapter centered around the clothes our two favorite ladies are wearing, it's T (for language) right now, but may be subject to change, and by that, I mean hard core smut later. Mirandy(:
1. The Gala

_**I am still working on TAKE CARE, But I've hit a bit of a road block, but this story seemed to fall out of my hands and into yours, so here we are… There will be a link to the outfit I am talking about either at the top or bottom of each chapter! (: Enjoy!**_

_**Just kidding! They won't let me put links in the chapters- So they'll be in my bio!**_

**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**

She knew it was daring, wearing something other than a ballgown to a _Runway _gala, but she hadn't found a gown, and she had been dying to wear this dress. Andrea had found a true Chanel little black dress, all on her own, in some boutique in Tribeca, it was gorgeous, and she was in love. It had a high neckline, with a white collar, and long sleeves. The bodice clung to her like a second skin, showing off her size 6 curves, the skirt had two parts, the top a silver like gossamer fabric over a tight black sheath, she knew it would move deliciously if she was asked to dance. She curled her hair, letting it fall loosely around her face, her bangs gracing her forehead in fringes. Andrea had begged Nigel for a week to let her borrow a pair of blood red, 6 inch, Prada heels from the closet, the only thing she was missing was jewelry, but then Nigel had informed her if she wore anything other than pearls, she was honestly an idiot. So she chose a pair of small pearl earrings that had belonged to her grandmother and duel layer pearl braclette, which was a present from her mother when she had graduated from high school.

Smearing a dark red lipstick against her pouty lips she smiled into the mirror, she was ready.

**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**

"What the bloody hell are you wearing?!"Emily shreeked feast urging wildly at Andrea's attire. The red-head was dressed in a white lace Valentino, which flowed to her feet which were encased in a pair of navy Loubitons.

"Chanel." Was Andrea's reply, she gave her best 'Miranda glare' Impression. She did a small twirl to show off the movement of her dress.

Nigel decided to show up just in that moment to let out a low whistle. "Well, well, well, six. Haven't you just pushed right out of that envelope?"

Andy chuckled, "I couldn't find a gown. And this dress is not exactly office material. So, obviously, I chose the gala. Not that big of a leap really."

"Are you kidding? Miranda will slaughter you. She'll be here soon, I need a drink." Emily scampered off in search of a waiter and Andrea laughed again.

"I hope she won't be too angry..."

"That woman is putty on your hands, she's never mad at you darling."

Andrea scoffed, "Nigel. I love you, but you are utterly full of shit."

Just then Andrea felt the air change, whipping her head to look at the vision that is Miranda Priestly. The white Dolce and Gabbana dress fell over her body deliciously the tight beaded bodice relived itself into a long flowing train. With a off the shoulder strap of draping fabric, the dress held itself up by sheer will. With her hair perfectly done, and face painted in shades of grey and nude, diamonds gracing her ears and wrists, ending in a pair of deep grey Prada heels, she looked every bit ike the queen she was.

Emily squeaked before racing to Miranda's side, Andrea on the other hand was rooted to the spot, her eyes never leaving the goddess in front of her, traveling down her slim neck, pronounced collar bones and narrow shoulders down across her chest, which was mostly covered, dipping to a sweetheart neckline, much to Andy's chargin. Across to her left hip, where the tightness dropped off into a sea of white fabric, the entire piece was stunning.

Miranda came to stand in front of her, "Andrea, is there a reason you are staring at me, instead of doing your job?" Miranda let a small smirk play at her lips, before quickly replacing it with an icy glare.

Watching Andrea swallow she was ready for a fumbled apology, instead Andrea smiled sweetly and said, "How could I not? You look absolutely wonderful, like the queen you are."

That had shut the editor up, and most around them too.

Emily squeaked again, she was shocked, what was wrong with this girl today? She was planning on getting them both killed in the next five minutes.

Miranda smirked, letting her eyes roam the young woman's delicious body, "Acceptable." She turned, motioning to her assistants to follow her through the room.

Exactly one hour later, Andrea realized all she has not uttered a word to help Miranda, but had been helping herself to the glorious image that is her boss's backside. Well, her back is nice, but her ass actually. Andrea had spent 60 glorious minutes watching the editor's ass sway with her hips. It was beautiful and mesmerizing. What she wouldn't give to feel those full globes in her hands and against her now weeping cunt.

"Shit." She muttered under her breath. Andrea Sachs was turned on, as horny as a 16 year old boy actually, she needed a drink, or seven.

"Andrea, is it so hard for you to keep your plebeian language in your pretty little head? _Bloody hell- did I just. No Miranda. She is your assistant. Nothing more. Ever. _

_Pretty?! Really?_

"Uh no, sorry Miranda. May I be excused to get something to drink?"

Miranda pursed her lips, "yes, and I need a scotch, on the rocks." She turned and led a gob smacked Emily to a group of designers.

**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**

Andy stood by the bar, she had already downed a glass of champagne and another glass of some other alcohol- she hadn't known what it was, she simply asked the man for something strong. The young woman was quite aware she needed to get back to her position, but in all reality she wasn't really sure that was physically possible at that point. She needed to be as far away from the star of her fantasies as possible.

"Six, our lovely dragon is asking for you, I'm sure you've had enough time to get over the way she looks tonight." He wiggled hiis eyebrows at her, but at her lack of response he realized, she had not gotten over it. Not at all.

"Oh Andy. Well, you need to get back there or you'll be fired, I'm sure she needs that scotch by now. Irving just joined her group." Nigel have her a reassuring pat on her arm and walked off in the direction of some hot waiter.

Taking a deep breath Andy walked back into the dragon's line of fire.

**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**

Andy smiled lightly, handing the drink to her boss. "Here Miranda."

Miranda nodded her head in the woman's direction before continuing her conversation with the elderly man about a stock report or something. Andrea took this time to study the back of Miranda's neck. It was perfectly visible, because of her short, glorious, probably soft, beautifully silver hair- not to mention the way the dress was cut. Her upper back was also visible, the movement in her shoulder blades noticeable to Andy, as she gave a fake chuckle to a joke, that was undeniably idiotic, the man had made.

Andy decided she hated him, this old man, who ever he was, she should know, she mesmerized the entire binder... And in all reality she probably did, but she didn't care about him, well not totally, but what Andy wouldn't give to have a conversation with the lovely editor.

"Andrea isn't it?"

Andy snapped up at the sound of her full name falling from the lips of someone who wasn't Miranda.

"No. Well, yes, but A-Andy. I prefer Andy."

She gave a half assed smile and looked at the man in front of her, he wasn't old, at least not like the 1/2 dead one _still _speaking with Miranda, closer to 45 or so. He also wasn't hideous, actually if Andy was into men, he would be a beautiful specimen. But as of... How long has she been working at _Runway? _However long that has been, she has been man-free.

"Good to know." He flashed a toothy smile.

"Right, and you're..." Andy thought for a moment "Ah! You're Henry Olsen, the director, right?"

The tall man smiled again, "You are smart, aren't you sweetheart? Yes, Henry, please. How are you this evening?"

Andy cringed. Okay so wrong genitalia, _and _a condescending ass-wipe. His blue eyes, while sparkly, and beautiful in their own right, were the wrong shade, too... Green-y. And his hair was too dark, almost black, and much too tan. Andy gave a fake chuckle and have a smile, "I'm lovely, thanks for asking Henry. And you?"

"Much better now that I have a beautiful woman to speak to, and hopefully dance with?"

Andy hid her repulsion by chuckling, "Well Henry, I'm working, so I cannot, I apologize."

She have what she hoped came across as a apologetic smile to him.

"Ah, yes, of course. But you'll call me?" He asked, not waiting for her response, he brought her hand to his lips and then somehow slid a business card between her fingers and left her side quickly.

She breathed a sigh of relief and grimaced in repulsion at the same time. Henry was... Smarmy.

"If you're finished finding a hook up, I suggest you get my wrap." Miranda whispered into her ear at an icy volume.

"No Miranda! I was not, I mean I didn't-"

She held up her hand, "today Andrea."

The woman let out a sigh of defeat and went to fetch their wraps.

**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**

It took all Miranda had not to growl when she saw the sleaze ball, Henry Olsen speaking to _her _Andrea. The girl looked both slightly uncomfortable, and wholly beautiful, which did not help Miranda at all. She wanted to kill him. Slowly. Painfully. No one caused her beautiful Andrea discomfort or pain.

She recalled hearing Andy complain about a young man who worked for security, he was somewhat handsy and spoke too freely with her, it had unerved the girl. So naturally, Miranda had him blacklisted, from both security, and police academies around the USA.

Edward Lindt was still speaking to her, she gave him a fake laugh and a tight smile. _I need to get out of here. Soon. _

When the odious man in front of her Andrea took a breath, Miranda Turned to whisper into the beautiful brunette's ear. "If you're finished finding a hook up, I suggest you get my wrap."

She knew it was evil, really she did. But it was either that or she would punch the man talking to her. So, she went with that. The two stuttered something you could barely call a conversation and then Andy scurried to get their wraps from the coat check.

**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**

Seeing Andrea make her way back across the room made Miranda's heart clench. She should be angry with the silly girl. She wore a definite cocktail dress to a gala, but she looked... Gorgeous, just simply... Breath taking. Miranda could barely form words, and she had felt the young woman's eyes on her all evening. But, she didn't care, she didn't care because the only thing she wanted more than Andrea's eyes on her, was her own body.

A shiver ran through the editor. _Son of a bitch_

Andrea stopped at a respectable distance behind Miranda and spoke softly, "Your wrap, Miranda." The older woman nodded and excused herself. "Emily, you're free to stay," Emily let out a shocked gasp as Miranda continued, "Andrea, you're with me. Let's go."

She motioned for Andy to follow her, Andy took the initiative and sent Roy a text text, letting him know that they were on their way out.

After sliding into the car Miranda spoke, "Well, come along, Andrea."

**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**

"What do you think you were doing? Flirting with that man, at a work function!" Miranda's voice was still quiet, and icy, but there was something else too, that Andy couldn't place.

"I-I'm sorry. I really just wanted to smack him, but I did not want you to look bad, Miranda. So I let him speak to me. I apologize wholeheartedly."

Miranda nodded, "Fine." The car pulled up to the drive of the townhouse, "come in for a drink, Andrea?"

Andy knew it wasn't actually a question, it never was, but she took a moment to decide anyway. "Sure, I can come in for awhile."

Miranda gave the girl a small smile before nodding, "Roy, go home, That's all."

Sliding from the car, Miranda turned and held out her hand to a shocked Andy, "Andrea, let's go."

Andy gave her a blinding smile and followed her out of the car and into the town house


	2. Reunited

**So I decided to make it a series of one-shots. They will all take place in the same world, but they will be in a random order- because I'm way better at one-shots beeeeecauuuseeeeee I am super bad at consistently Sorry not sorry? **

_**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**_

"Andy, are you coming home soon?" A small voice came over the line, "Because Caro _really _misses you, I mean, so does mama, and uh- me too."

Andrea drew in a shaky breath, she had been gone for about 3 weeks on a writing assignment. "Cassy, you know that I wish I was home, I miss all of my girls very much, but I will probably be gone for a few more days."

A strangled sob was her only response, "Oh sweetheart, hush my sweet, I'll be home very soon, I promise, I will try as hard as I can to be there soon, oh my dear, hush now." Andrea wiped the tears from her eyes and started humming a lullaby to her baby.

"I just miss you a lot." She sniffled again, her sobs having subsided with Andy's lullaby. "I want you to come home."

"I will come home soon my beautiful darling, go lay down, okay? I'm going to stay on the line until you fall asleep, then I am going to call your mama, okay sweets?"

"Yes, Andy. I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart, are you laying down?"

"Mmmhmm, i'm tired."

"Good, close your eyes sweet one, I'll sing you another song." As Andy sang to the youngest Priestly, she heard the girl's breath start to even out.

"Good'ight Mommy."

Andy's eyes filled with tears again, her heart clenching at the sweet words that her girlfriend's daughter uttered for the first time.

"Good night my sweet girl."

Andy had never wanted to be anywhere more than she wanted to be at the townhouse. The last 6 months of dating Miranda had been bliss, and not because it was smooth sailing, actually just the opposite, it was a roller coaster, she was constantly reassuring the older woman of her love, while also attempting not to smother her- Miranda, against all odds, was a very delicate woman. Andy wiped her eyes again and dialed the love of her life's phone number, she picked up on the second ring.

dialed

"Hello Andrea." Miranda's words were curt- _Hard day _Andy mused.

"Hi baby." Andy sighed into the phone, _God I love this woman. _

After a few beats of silence, Andy spoke again, "Are you going to talk to me Mira? I miss you quite a bit and your daughter called me in tears- Oh god, I feel so terrible, I love that girl so damned much Mira, and I hate that I'm away and making you all- well, the girls, feel lonely."

"Andrea Joy Sachs, you know that I feel very much alone right now. And that I also miss you, I feel a little lost actually. But what about the girls?" Miranda's voice softened, she knew how much her girlfriend hated being away, and honestly while she was slightly angry at Andrea for staying as long as she has been- she knew it wasn't truly the younger woman's choice.

"Cassy called me Mira, she was crying and asked me to come home, God I feel so stupid Mira. I miss you all so much, I can't handle this!" The tears that had earlier subsided had returned, and with more vigor. "She told me she loved me Baby- she called me mommy!" The last word came out as a sob.

"Andrea, darling, shh- shush now my dear. You are not stupid, no my dear, you're so intelligent, and we miss you- but the girls, and myself know you're away on business, and that you'll be home as soon as you can. And of course she told you she loves you, she tells you everyday, so do Caroline and I." Miranda paused a moment, her daughters, now 7 **(OKAYYY So I know they'd be older but for purposes in my story- they're little) **had refused to call her mommy, informing Miranda that when she and Andrea got married, they would call her that- and they couldn't both be mommy- so Miranda was mama, and Andy was mommy- as the girls would say 'duh'.

"That's good, right darling? There is nothing wrong with that right?"

"Are you kidding! There is everything wrong with it Miranda!"

Miranda's entire body deflated, Andy's call was to tell her they were over, "Well. I suppose this is where you tell me we're through- Fine, but I would have expected more… Candor from you Andr-"

"What!?" Andy screeched into the phone, "Jesus Mira! No! What's wrong is the fact that she said it to me for the _very first time _because she was sad, and I wasn't there. I didn't get it with a hug and a kiss, and what if she didn't mean it? She was basically asleep. God! Miranda, babe, you need to know I could never- would never leave you and the girls. Baby, you know that right?"

Miranda let out a sigh of relief, before becoming very embarrassed, "Yes- I'm sorry my darling. And of course she meant it." The editor relayed the story of the name mommy, and smiled as she heard her beautiful girlfriend chuckle. "Mm, Andrea dearest, I love you but I need to attempt to sleep, although without you in bed, the effort is futile."

Andy giggled, "Yes Miranda." She heard the older woman snort through the phone. "Goodnight Baby, I love you so much."

Miranda smiled, snuggling into the bed covers. "Goodnight my Angel, the sweetest dreams to you, I love you as well." They stayed on the line for a moment before both disconnecting.

Miranda grabbed Andy's pillow and pulled it close to herself, "Come home." She whispered into the night.

_**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**_

"Greg- I really do not give a shit about this fucking story anymore! I need to get home, now!" She yelled into the phone. Greg- her editor- had kept her in Texas for 2 weeks, and she was ready to shoot herself. "Either let me go home, or I quit, and I'll get myself home. Take your pick."

Greg sighed, he needed Andy on his team, she was an amazing writer, got the truth out of everyone, and he knew she loved Miranda and the girls more than anything- this wasn't a bluff. "Alright, I can get you a flight back tonight."

Andy smiled, "No need, I know a guy- thanks though."

"Hey, Louis, yes I am fine, how are you?" Andy listen to the designer ramble for a moment before continuing, "I need a favor my friend…"

_**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**_

"Mama," Caroline trudged through the door of Miranda's bedroom before flopping onto the huge bed, which Miranda was now perched on, reading a book. "I miss Andy, will she be home soon?" The twin- oldest by 12 minutes was whining, they both knew it.

"She'll be home soon bobbseye. I promise, I miss her too."

"She makes everything sunny."

Miranda chuckled- never thinking of it that way, "Yes Caroline, she most certainly does."

_**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**_

Andy looked down at her outfit, it was casual- probably too casual, she had dressed comfortably for the plane, but now she was at _Runway _about to barge into an editorial meeting wearing a striped T-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans, which Miranda would never admit to anyone but Andy- but the editor loved the way they looked- on Andrea's ass that is. And a pair of converse, she had already ditched her white leather coat on the newest Emily's desk and now stood at the door to the meeting room.

Taking a deep breath Andy pushed open the door.

"Of all the incompetent things to throw onto this table- Honestly green for winter, are you that unoriginal, this is simply-" Miranda heard the door squeak open, pursing her lips, she swiveled her chair- ready to berate any idiot who had decided to disrupt her meeting with the imbeciles she called editors. Her heart stopped, there she was- her beautiful girlfriend. In the ugliest- target-bought shirt she had ever seen, and the pants that made the older woman's mouth water, and those hideous canvas shoes. "That's all." The occupants of the room scattered- save Nigel, who wanted to see this reunion.

"Hi baby." Andrea grinned nervously at her girlfriend.

Miranda stood, her breath was caught in her throat, "D-darling, you're back. I thought that… That you wouldn't be home for a couple of days."

Andy smiled brighter, "Well, as you know- editor's love me," Miranda snorted, "And Louis let me borrow the jet, so here I am."

The couple stood, staring at each other when finally Miranda all but ran over to the younger woman, wrapping her arms around the journalist's waist and lifted her into the air. "Oh god, I have missed you." Miranda sat her down and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Nigel wasn't surprised, he knew the love that Miranda had for the younger woman, they were truly the perfect couple. He smiled and decided to leave the two alone but not before smirking and saying "You know, maybe the reason Miranda's marriages never worked was because no one had as great of an ass as you."

Andy threw back her head and laughed and miranda gave a dangerous smirk before lowering her hands to the younger woman's shapely backside, "Oh Nigel- you have no idea." The words came at as a moan.

"Mira-" Andy's lusty whimper was cut off by Nigel making vomitting sounds

"Please kill me. Goodbye! I'll tell everyone to stay away from you office."

"Yes," Miranda drawled, "Do that." Chuckling Miranda decided to give her friend a show-

Nigel knew he should leave, but he decided to glance back, once again, to the pair, he gaped at the two beautiful women. Miranda had lifted the girl up, her long toned legs wrapped tightly around the editor's waist. Miranda's hands grasped Andy's ass, groaping it tightly, Andrea on the other hand, was wrapped around the older woman, her hands tangled in the silver mane, her mouth being absolutely ravished by her girlfriend.

With a rueful chuckle and the statement, "Apparently, I'll be telling them to stay out of meeting room C." He left the room with a sounding click.

_**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**_

Miranda shoved the girl up against the wall, trailing open mouthed kisses down her tanned neck, "Mmm, Andrea, my sweet angel." Her tongue made patterns against her jaw, "How I missed you."

Andy was caught in between moans and whimpers as Miranda lifted her shirt above her head and ran one hand across the expanse of Andy's back while the other one held fast to the younger woman's muscular thigh. 'M-m-Mira, I l-love you baby."

The silver haired woman gave a throaty chuckle before sinking her teeth into Andrea's neck. "Yessssssss." Lapping her tongue over the forming bruise Miranda growled, "Mine."

"Yes Mira!" Her voice hitched, "Always- Always yours." Throwing her head back, hitting it against the wall, "Fucking christ- I love you baby, oh my baby, yes!"

Miranda carried her over to the table, and laid her down on it. "Andrea… Mmh, my pet, your mistress has missed you." Miranda ran her hand down the brunettes torso, grinning into the girl's neck. Miranda loved this game that they played, she smiled as she thought about the first time it had been brought up.

_**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**_

_Miranda was laying in bed, propped against the headboard, __The Book __in her lap and her lovely girlfriend on her mind. Within the next few seconds that Brunette beauty walked through the door to Miranda's bedroom._

"_Hi babes." Andy smiled brightly before flopping onto the large bed, right next to Miranda. "I missed you today."_

_Miranda chuckled, literally tossing the book to the side and quickly rolling on top of the other woman. "Of course you did Andrea, I-" She sniffed in mock distain, "Am the only light in your otherwise pathetic life." _

_If Andy didn't know the woman, now looming ominously over her, so well- she may have been angry at the insinuation, but she knew that Miranda was being just that- Miranda. _

"_Well, this is mostly true," Andrea ran her hands up the outside of her thighs coming to land on her girlfriend's small waist, "but I also have Jack."_

_With that Miranda growled, switching from her hands and knees position to be sitting directly on the younger woman's pelvis. "Jack… who?" Raising Andrea's hands over her head and pinning them there she asked again, "Andrea, who's jack?"_

_Giving a small giggle, Andy continued, "Daniels, Jack Daniels, Mira. The only man in my life."_

_Miranda snorted, she knew the girl stayed away from alcohol stronger than wine most days. "Yes- you and Jack, quite close I presume?"_

_Andy could only nod as the older woman began to slowly move her hips against Andrea's. _

"_Hmm, but would you give this," Miranda ran her hands down her own torso, grasping the hem of Andy's navy silk button up and literally ripping it apart. "To Jack?"_

_Andy whimpered, Mira had been on a power strike for awhile now, with Irving still attempting to oust her from __Runway __the Magazine that the woman basically created and the Dalton school board pressuring her to donate even more than what she does every year- she was very stressed, which translated to a very in charge Miranda._

"_Mira, can I ask you a question?"_

"_Didn't you just?" Miranda smirked._

"_Mira- please?"_

_She relented, rolling off of the girl, huffing quietly, she wanted Andrea, badly, to submit- let her be in charge, she needed it._

"_Fine, Andrea- what is it?"_

"_Well… Have you ever thought… About maybe doing like uh, like a…" The girl's cheeks were tinged pink and she whispered, "Maybe like a bondage thing?"_

_Miranda's face turned from one of anger, to one of shock, "Andrea, what?"_

_Andrea cheeks burned brighter, "Well, I always wanted to uh- be someone's… pet I guess? But I never have had… well a person I trusted enough to do it, and I love you so much, but I guess… It was a dumb suggestion, never mind- I'm sorry I brought it up."_

_Miranda sighed, "Are you done rambling?" Andy nodded, down casting her eyes, "Now, this isn't stupid, it's how you feel and your sexual wishes mean quite a bit to me my darling girl. Now that that's been said, I also, haven't really thought of this before- what would we do, what would it entail?"_

_Andy's eyes snapped to Miranda's her face breaking out into a huge thousand watt grin. "Well, there's lots of stuff! There's spanking, and whips, tying me up, clamps, vibrators, basically we can tailor it to how much we can both handle."_

"_So, you want me to tie you to the bed, whip your lovely arse, then fuck you into oblivion, all while I am your mistress, you want me to be in control?" Miranda smirked, already seeing herself dressed in leather, 6" Prada heels, riding crop in hand- over Andrea, tied to the bed, spread eagle, blindfold, vibrator and anal plug in place- Yes. it sounded delightful._

"_Yes! And you'd make all the rules, and we'd have a safe word, and it would be great, and there are some people who play roles, like I could be your 'kitty' so to speak and you could get me a collar and a leash, and I wouldn't be able to speak- just meow. I want whatever you want- I trust you. And this whole thing is about trust, on both of our parts."_

_Miranda's eyes grew wide, she'd have to look into this, kitten thing, she was certainly interested. "Yes, yes to it all. We'll have to do further research, but you can be my pet- as long as you're willing to listen."_

_Andy giggled before responding, "Yes Mistress."_

_A shiver ran through Miranda and she once again had the younger woman under her, 'Yes Mistress' Indeed._

_**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**_

And research they did, for weeks it's all they talked about, and they had done quite a bit with each other, including the kitten play, which was the definite winner. Andrea had a black, diamond studded collar, which she wore everyday, but also had a small clip in the back where her leash would be attached when playing. But they had also made sure that they only allowed this particular game to come to its full being when the girls were gone. Their full game included a completely naked Andrea- save collar, on her knees all day long. She was not allowed to speak, but ate from bowls on the floor and curled up at her mistress's feet. The couple loved their games, all of them.

Andy had a particular love for the cane, it was thin, about the diameter of a Sharpie, and was super flexible. The cane hurt more than her whips, but it also left glorious red stripes across her ass that Miranda would, after her caning, kiss and give attention to.

Miranda smiled at the girl under her, they were actually doing this, they were going to fuck in her Elias Clark. Of course they had made love here, in her office, with the door locked… But straight up fucking each other's brains out on an office table in a room with a door that didn't lock- that was exciting.

As Andrea writhed underneath her touch, Miranda contemplated if there was a good way to fuck her girlfriend while leaving those, cheaply made, amazing pants painted on to her skin- She hoped so.


	3. Baby

**Okay, so I got some mixed responses on the last chapter, and I apologize if I made anyone uncomfortable- I'll try to keep that stuff out of the coming chapters.**

_**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**_

Andy padded into her and Miranda's bedroom, she was hoping to see her wife relaxing, Miranda had gone ten rounds with a nasty stomach bug the previous week and was supposed to be resting before going back to work on Monday, alas, Miranda was going through the digital mock up of the book.

"Mira?" Andy asked quietly, not wanting to startle the older woman.

"Hmm?" She didn't look up, this particular page of _The Book _was completely horrendous.

"Miranda, I need to talk to you, it's kinda important…" Andy's voice trailed off as she walked to the king sized bed, and sat down by Miranda's feet.

Looking up from her Ipad, she saw the worried look in her wife's chocolate eyes. "What is it angel?" Miranda sat her Ipad on the bedside table and opened her arms for her wife to snuggle into.

Andrea crawled into the editor's warm embrace and burried her face in the older woman's neck. "Mira, do you love me?" The younger woman started to cry.

"Of course I love you angel! You're my best friend, my lover, my everything, of course I love you!" Miranda placed kisses to her forehead and wrapped her arms tighter around Andy's swollen belly.

"I don't know what to do!" Andy sobbed, pressing herself impossibly tighter to Miranda's side.

Miranda was stunned, she had never seen Andrea so upset, she knew the hormones were toying with the young woman, but this… sobbing thing was insane. "Angel darling, tell me what's wrong my sweet. Please my sweet angel, tell me, please." Miranda peppered kisses on the girls face. "I love you so much, please Angel."

Andrea let out another sob before a series of sniffles, "I-I don't wanna work! But I don't want you to think I'm using you! I don't want you to think that I only love you for your money like all the papers say! I just want t-t-to be there for my babies! And I can't do it when I am at w-w-w-work!" She let out another cry and attempted to pull away from Miranda.

The editor wouldn't let her, she pulled the brunette tight against her again and shushed her lovingly. "Now Angel, shh, please my darling, it's okay. I need you to stop crying so I can talk to you my pet." Andy's sobs turned to whimpers at the sweet words from her wife.

"Good girl, now my sweet baby girl, I love you, I know you love me my sweet baby, I love you so very much, you're so beautiful, so smart, and I love youu, so please let me speak." Andy nodded again, "Now, I understand, it's okay that you don't want to work, you are having triplets, if you want to stay home with them, it's okay, I know you love me, and the girls, and these three." Miranda rubbed her hand onto her wife's slightly protruding stomach.

"Y-yeah? Y-y-you're not angry with me M-mira?" Andrea looked up into her wife's azure eyes, hoping for reassuance, she was not dissapointed.

"Oh angel, no I am not mad at you, I could never, sweetheart, I know that you love your job, and that you want to be a journalist, I do. But- I also understand that you want to be with our beautiful babies, and I'm not mad- could **never **be mad that you want to love our children. So, if this is what you want to do, I completely support you, with everything."

Andrea gave her wife a blinding smile and pulled the woman down on top of her. "Good. Mira- I love you so much, and I want you to love me, I need it baby, please." Andy hooked her arms around Miranda's neck and pulled the editor down onto her, crashing their lips together.

"Yes my pet, tell me how much you need me baby girl."

_**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**_

"Mommy! Let's go! Mama will be angry if we're late to dinner!" 8 year old Caroline yelled up the stairs. Her mother and Andy had gotten married after 7 months of dating, and they had gotten Andrea pregnant a few months after that. The woman was now 5 months pregnant with triplets, and the family was supposed to be going to dinner at La Mie, a French place down town.

"I'm not going! I refuse to go out looking like a whale Caroline!" Andrea screamed, slamming the door to her bedroom.

Cassidy screamed, throwing herself onto the staircase, "Caro, mom is going to kill me, and you, and everyone. I swear Caro, call mom, call mom now!" Cassy hated this, she knew that Andy was pregnant and her mama had told her that the younger woman would have 'mood swings'- but this was crazy, she just wanted some blackberry tarts- but no! Her step mom had to go crazy the night they were supposed to be going to her favorite resturarunt.

_**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**_

"Miranda Priestly's office."

"Hi Emily! It's Caroline, can Italk to mama?"

"Caroline, your mother is getting ready to leave the building, to have dinner with you- can it not wait until you see her?"

"Em! It's about mommy!"

Emily groaned, Bloody Andrea Sach's would be the death of her, "Fine- I'll put you through."

"Miranda, Caroline is on line one, it's about Andrea."

Miranda threw the last-minute papers down on her desk before grabbing her phone, "Hello bobbseye, what's the matter with Andrea."

Caroline sighed, "She won't come out of her room, she says she looks like a whale, and she refuses to speak to me mama… What do we do?"

Miranda scrubbed a tired hand down her face and sighed, "I'm coming home darling, I'll be there soon."

_**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**_

Miranda opened her front door and was assulted by two 9 year olds and the sound of her wife's sobs. "Oh my, it is bad, isn't it my darlings? I'll go and talk to her, call in something for dinner alright, my card's on the desk." Miranda placed a kiss to both of her daughter's heads and made her way upstairs to her wife.

Miranda knocked on her bedroom door.

"Go away girls! I'm not coming out looking like this!"

"Angel, it's me, it's me Mira, angel let me in please." Miranda leaned against the door.

Hearing the lock turn Miranda pushed open the door.

"Hello my pet, what's wrong my darling?" Miranda wrapped her arms around her wife. She was wearing a skin tight, long sleeved Isabella Oliver dress in a black and tan, lace type dress, her stomach showing proudly.

"I look like an ugly whale Miranda, and I don't want to be seen outside of this damned house, I hate it- the way I look, the way I feel, everything. I hate it." Andy cried, she hated feeling weak, she hated feeling like she wasn't good enough for her wife.

"Andrea Joy Priestly, I love you very much dear, I love you so much, and you look so beautiful, you look so amazing in this dress, I can see the babies, and you look breathtaking, oh my- I just, you're gorgeous." Tears gathered into Miranda's eyes, "I cannot tell you how beautiful you are to me- impossibly more so now that you're carrying our children. I love this dress, I picked it out for you, for dinner tonight- because I knew you would look gorgeous. And I was correct- as always."

Andrea giggled, wiping away her tears, "I'm sorry Baby."

Miranda smiled kissing her wife, first softly, before running her tongue across her wife's now swollen lower lip, asking for enterance. Andrea gasped, allowing for Miranda's warm, wet muscle to slip into her mouth and battle with her own. Out of instinct Andy allowed Miranda to take control.

Pulling away Miranda smiled, "Are you okay now my pet?"

"Yes Miranda." She giggled.

"Good, but I'll have to punish you later tonight"

A shiver ran through the younger woman, "Y-yes Mistress."

_**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**_

**Sorry! This one is a little shorter than the last two- but I'm still working on more! Also- I know Miranda is reallymushy... But that's how I like her! **


End file.
